Only if Fate Intervenes
by Biggmomma46
Summary: This is a story I came up with in my mind and decided to write a story about it, it contains my oc Biggmomma and her true love Rodrigo and there children with a lot of drama, love, greed, hate and passion. Also please read my oneshots of Maury, Jerry Springer and Montel in which that is the starting point of Only if Fate Intervenes enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Only If Fate Intervenes**

**Chapter 1: Lost Love**

Biggmomma sits daydreaming looking out the window. Babycakes skips by, "What you doing Momma?"

"Nothing girlie pie, just remembering someone special."

"Oh, babycakes smiles, you must be thinking about daddy."

" Yeah, girlie pie I am."

"I miss him too momma," sighs Babycakes

"I'm sorry that he isn't in your life anymore Babycakes."

"It's ok momma he made his choice," sighs Babycakes

"Yeah he did." Sighs Biggmomma

Biggmomma gets up from the window.

"Lord have mercy old girl quit daydreaming about Rodrigo, he made his choice.

There is a knock at the door that snapped Biggmomma back to reality; she opens the door to see Demetrius standing there.

"Demetrius, what are you doing here," exclaims Biggmomma

"I had some business in Ponyville and thought I would stop in to say hi." smiles Demetrius.

"Well come on in Demetrius and sit a spell." Smiles Biggmomma

Babycakes comes running in.

"Who is this momma?" asked Babycakes

"This is my friend Demetrius, say hello to him Babycakes." Exclaims Biggmomma

"Oh do I have to momma?" asks Babycakes

"Yes, Babycakes you do." Scolds Biggmomma

"Hey."

Babycakes leans over and tells her momma that Demetrius smells funny, Biggmomma tells Babycakes to be nice that she taught her to have manners and not be rude to people.

"I'm sorry momma but he does smell funny." Exclaims Babycakes

"Delightful child."

Demetrius says but thinking to him I hope this bratty kid and this old mare is worth the money Xiomara paid.

"So Demetrius how have you been? And "How has life been treating you?" asked now Biggmomma.

"Not too bad just investing my money." Exclaims Demetrius

"You know biggmomma when you turned down my proposal I was so hurt." Says a dejected Demetrius

"I know Demetrius and I'm sorry but I wasn't in love with you and that wouldn't have been fair to you." Says Biggmomma

"Biggmomma, I'm here to offer you and your delightful child Babycakes, my love, my home and my name." exclaims Demetrius

"I'm flattered Demetrius but I have to decline." states Biggmomma

"Surely you aren't still in love with that no account, no nothing of a guy Rodrigo." Exclaims Demetrius

"No Demetrius, I'm not, he made his choice." Sighs biggmomma

Off in the distance babycakes spots something behind a tree and she goes out to investigate.

"Daddy!" screams Babycakes

"Babycakes shhh, not so loud." Exclaims Rodrigo

"But why daddy?" asks babycakes

"Because I don't want mom to know I'm here and you can't tell her you saw me ok babycakes."

"Babycakes who is that at the house?" asks Rodrigo

"That's momma's friend Demetrius and he smells funny." Rodrigo chuckled

So that's Demetrius, well do you know what he wanted?

"No Daddy I don't but if you want me to find out I will."

"Yeah I do girlie pie find out for me." Ask Rodrigo

"Now girlie pie you better get back before momma misses you." Sighs Rodrigo

"ok daddy bye I love you." Smiles babycakes

"I love you to girlie pie." Exclaims Rodrigo

Babycakes skips into the house, Demetrius and Biggmomma are sitting at the table talking.

"I don't know Demetrius we will see." Sighs Biggmomma

Demetrius stands up to leave goodbye biggmomma and to you to babycakes.

"Yeah bye and I hope you smell better when you come back."

"Babycakes! Biggmomma says

"A delightful child smirks Demetrius as he closes the door behind him."

Biggmomma scolds babycakes," That wasn't very nice, babycakes."

"Yeah, momma I know, but I couldn't help myself." Snickers babycakes

"I swear child you act more like your father every day." Smiles biggmomma

"So what did he want?" asks babycakes

biggmomma

"Are you going to marry him momma?" asked babycakes

"Maybe, signs biggmomma I'm tired of struggling and not making anything."

"But what about daddy?" cries babycakes

"What about him, babycakes?"

"I can't wait forever for him to come back and besides I'm not getting any younger." Sighs biggmomma,

"You know daddy didn't care that you were old."

"I know babycakes, sighing along sigh where were you for so long?"

"I was walking in the far field." Replies babycakes.

"How many times have I told you not to go by yourself?" scolds biggmomma

"I know momma I know." Sighs babycakes

Demetrius secretly meets with Xiomara, well how did it go? As usual she is still pining away for that no nothing, no account husband of yours, yeah I know she is and he's pining away for her to. Demetrius, you have to get her to marry you and take her from here and that bratty child of his too? Hisses Xiomara. I'm not going to let some little snot nosed bratty child take what belongs to Diego and Sergio. It isn't my problem if Biggmomma want marry me, besides I don't think I could put up with the bratty kid of hers.

The sunshine shone brightly as the dew fades from the plants, good morning, momma, and good morning to you to girlie pie, what are you going to do today? I'm going to the orchard to play with my friends, states babycakes. Ok, well don't be late for lunch, replies biggmomma. Ok, I want momma, I love you. I love you to girlie pie, replies biggmomma. Biggmomma scurries around the house, when she hears a knock on the door, she opens it to see Demetrius standing there. Well, good morning Demetrius, good morning to you dahling, did you sleep well last night? Yeah I did as well as you can when you are old and have ache and pains. You know dahling, I can take you away from all of this and you want ever have to work again? Yeah, I know would you let me think about it? Signs Biggmomma. Sure, so you are considering it my dahling? Babycakes gasps from the door, "No momma you can't! I won't let you".

"Calm down girlie pie I said I was just thinking about it doesn't get your panties in a wad." Replies biggmomma.

"Babycakes don't you want you momma to have nice things and a nice house and don't you want to have all kinds of toys to play with?" exclaims Demetrius

"Nope besides I don't think I could stand you smelling like mothballs every day." Says babycakes. Biggmomma shots babycakes an angry look but she was chuckling inside.

"Where would babycakes go to school?" ask biggmomma

"Well, dahling I can send her to the best boarding school money has to offer," states Demetrius

"Oh, you mean she wouldn't be going to a school around your home," sighs biggmomma

Demetrius thought "The farther away the brat the better" well, dahlingI just thought a better education would be better for her."

Babycakes runs as fast as she can hoping her dad is in the field. Daddy! Daddy! Screams babycakes.

"I'm here girlie pie, what's wrong? Exclaims Rodrigo

"Well I think momma has lost her mind she's considering marry Mr. smelly pants." Cries babycakes.

"What! You must have heard her wrong. Replies Rodrigo

"No daddy I didn't." states babycakes

Rodrigo thinks something must be wrong, biggmomma would never consider anything like that.

"Babycakes, what else did you hear?" asks Rodrigo

"Well Demetrius said that I could have all the toys I wanted and you know what I told him." Says babycakes

"What did you tell him girlie pie?

"I told him nope that I didn't think I could stand him smelling like a mothball everyday" said girlie pie,

Rodrigo chuckled "that's my girl."

The noon sun goes behind a cloud and a breeze begin to blow there is a commotion in the house, the banker Mr. Golden Coins has arrived with some bad news.

"Biggmomma the bank is foreclosing on your farm." States Mr. Golden Coins

"There has to be a mistake, Mr. Golden coins I'm up to date on my mortgage." Exclaims biggmomma.

"Well according to my records you are behind." States Mr. Golden Coins

"I have the receipt to prove it biggmomma goes to her desk and gets the receipt, see Mr. Golden Coins I have proof that I paid it.

"Ok, biggmomma I will have to check at the bank to be sure." States Mr. Golden Coins

"Who was that momma?" asks babycakes

"Mr. Golden Coins from the bank."

"What did he want"? Asks babycakes

"Nothing I can't handle babycakes." Sighs biggmomma

"Ok momma, sighs babycakes with a puzzled look on her face.

"I thought you had it all arranged Demetrius," snarls Xiomara

"Well I did but she produced a receipt of the payment." Stated Demetrius

"You better think of something quick before things get out of hand."

Demetrius thinks ok, I know what I will do. Babycakes I saw you steal that apple shouts Diego and I saw you too shouted Sergio but I didn't steal apple cries babycakes. Momma you believe me don't you? Yeah girlie pie I do believe you. Biggmomma, dahling, why don't you let me send her to that boarding school I was telling you about she will be taught how to act like a proper lady.

"I don't need to know how to be a proper lady, I'm babycakes and you aren't and that's all that matters!" shouts babycakes.

As dusks falls there is a knock at the door, Demetrius stands there with the banker, Mr. Golden Coins, Biggmomma Demetrius has bought your mortgage from the bank, and the land has been sold to a real estate developer. No! Not my land biggmomma sinks to her knees, Babycakes rushes to her side,

"Are you ok momma?" shouts babycakes, No! As she clutches her chest.

"Hang on momma I'm getting help." Cries babycakes

Babycakes runs as fast as she can, hoping her dad is there. Rodrigo greets her with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, girlie pie?"

"It's momma she collapsed and is clutching her chest." Cries babycakes

"OMG! I have to go to her,"

As he and babycakes run as fast as they can to the farm, Rodrigo burst through the door, Biggmomma, my love are you ok? Rodrigo (_they embrace)_

"Demetrius bought the mortgage to my land and sold it to a developer," cries biggmomma

Rodrigo anger is so fierce that he punched Demetrius so hard that he breaks his paw.

"**YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THIS LAND SHE WORKED SO HARD FOR?**"

Demetrius snarls, "Well maybe you should talk to your wife Xiomara. She is the one that hatched this scheme."

Rodrigo's anger boils "Why did she do this?"

"Because as long as you live Ponyville you will have a connection to Biggmomma and Babycakes, so she wanted me to marry Biggmomma and take her away, by any means necessary." "I should kill you right now," Rodrigo lunges at Demetrius, but Biggmomma stops him, "My Love he isn't worth it."

"Are you ok my love?" whispers Rodrigo

"Yes, I'm ok my love," looking lovingly at Rodrigo

Rodrigo helps Biggmomma up. "I can't believe that Xiomara is so vindictive that she would go to any links to keep me." Sighs Rodrigo

"What are you going to do, my love." Whispers Biggmomma

"Don't worry Sweetheart I will take care of it." Smiles Rodrigo

"Girlie Pie, take of your momma for me." Exclaims Rodrigo

"Ok, daddy I will." Replies Babycakes

Rodrigo goes outside, "Demertius I want to talk to you," snarls Rodrigo

"I have nothing to say to you, what's done is done." Snarls Demetrius

"Like hell it is, Demetrius, You can undo this." Exclaims Rodrigo

"Why would I want to do that?" hisses Demetrius

"Because it's the right thing to do and the honorable thing." Replies Rodrigo

"The right thing how do you think I got all my money is wasn't because I did the right thing." Snaps Demetrius

Rodrigo pleads with Demetrius, "Please give biggmomma back her land."

"Not a chance, its mine and I'm keeping it." Sneers Demetrius

"You are the most arrogant, self-righteous, self-centered vilest, selfish, meanest man I have ever met in my life." Hisses Rodrigo

"I'll tell you what if biggmomma will marry me she can have her land back." Replies Demetrius

"I would not marry you if you were the last Arabian Apollonian in ponyville, besides Rodrigo and girlie pie mean more to me than any land." Hisses biggmomma

Babycakes looks at Demetrius and sticks out her tongue.

"That's it you ungrateful brat I'm going to teach you some manners and Demetrius grabs babycakes."

Rodrigo goes after Demetrius, "Don't my love let's see what she does." Replies Biggmomma

Babycakes bites Demetrius on the arm and he lets her go and she falls.

"You better not ever touch me again Mr. Smelly Pants and bites him again."

Rodrigo and biggmomma both chuckle.

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a story; it's all of my oc and a lot of imagination. Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only If Fate Intervenes**

**Chapter 2: New Day Dawning**

As the sun brakes through the clouds Rodrigo lays close to Biggmomma,

"Good Morning, my love." Smiles Rodrigo

"Good Morning." Smiles Biggmomma

Babycakes comes bounding into the bedroom and dives into the bed with Rodrigo and Biggmomma.

"Good Morning, smiles babycakes and kisses them both on the cheek."

"Good Morning Girlie Pie, What are you doing up so early?" replies biggmomma

"Well, I fixed ya'll breakfast?" exclaims an excited babycakes

"You did what! Oh, my goodness I better check the kitchen." Sighs biggmomma

To biggmomma's amazement there was no mess. Just 3 glasses of orange juice, 3 apples, and 3 pieces of toast.

"See I know how to cook." Says babycakes

"Yeah ya do girlie pie." Smiles biggmomma

There was a knock at the door, babycakes skips to the door and flings it open.

"Oh it's you, Hey momma, its Mr. Smelly Pants." **A/N: babycakes name for Demetrius**

"You are such a delightful child." Replies Demetrius with a hint of sarcasm

"What are you doing here Demetrius?" hisses Rodrigo

"Well I have had a change of heart and as fate has it I figured I had more than enough land than I know what to do with, so I sold the deed back to the bank." Replies Demetrius

"Thank you ever so much Demetrius." Sighs biggmomma

"Well biggmomma I realized last night when you said that Rodrigo and babycakes meant more to you than land, I realized what true love is, I'm sorry for the problems I caused you." Exclaims Demetrius

"That's ok Demetrius, and thank you for returning my land." Says Biggmomma

"Rodrigo, I thought you might want to know Xiomara is on her way here and she is not a happy camper, very livid." Exclaims Demertius **A/N: for those who don't know who Xiomara is go to my story The Montel Williams show and that will explain it.**

"Don't worry about Xiomara, I'll take it from here, as biggmomma gets up from the table, she is fixin to find out what southern justice is really like."

"I better be going, biggmomma, again I'm sorry." replies Demetrius

Babycakes tugs on Mr. Smelly Pants sleeve.

"I guess you ain't so bad after all and kicks Mr. Smelly Pants in the shins."

They all laugh.

Rodrigo prepares for the battle with Xiomara.

"Don't do anything you will regret later, Rodrigo." Signs biggmomma

"At this point I want to wring her neck." Snarls Rodrigo

"I know but you know if you lay a paw on here you know she will say you hurt her besides what are you going to do with a broken paw?" exclaims biggmomma

Rodrigo flinches as he hits his paw on the table, your right as usual my love." Sighs Rodrigo

"Don't worry about Xiomara I will take care of that bitch." Snarls biggmomma

"Momma, you said a bad word." Giggles babycakes

"Oops I'm sorry girlie pie, but this situation warrants this bad word." Biggmomma winks at babycakes

There is a knock at the door.

"Can I get the door, momma?" asks babycakes

"Yeah, you can babycakes." Replies biggmomma

"It's some pointed lady with an ugly nose and thing 1 and thing 2." Exclaims babycakes

Xiomara and her 2 boys Diego and Sergio step inside the door.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"** shouts biggmomma

"I come for my husband." Hisses Xiomara

"REALLY, Really, really, what makes you think he wants to go with you." Snarls biggmomma

"Because he loves me and he made his decision on the show to be with me." Growls Xiomara

"Yeah he did but after what you did he ain't going back with you." Snaps biggmomma

"Rodrigo, you are leaving this instant." Hisses Xiomara

"Yeah, whateva Xiomara I'm staying where I belong." Snarls Rodrigo

Xiomara anger increases to overdrive.

"I said that you are leaving this instant." Hisses Xiomara

"And I said I'm not going, Xiomara" growls Rodrigo

Xiomara charges at Rodrigo,

"**DAMMIT I SAID GET UP AND LEAVE THIS INSTANT"** shouts Xiomara

Xiomara grabs Rodrigo and he howls, "That's my broken paw" as Rodrigo grimace's in pain. This angers biggmomma.

"**OH NO YOU DIDN'T JUST HURT MY MAN." **Shouts biggmomma

Biggmomma unleashes some southern justice on to Xiomara, kicking her square in her ugly nose.

"Leave our momma alone," hisses both Diego and Sergio grabbing Biggmomma

"You better leave my momma alone." Hisses babycakes

Babycakes grabs Diego and Sergio by their balls and slings them to the floor both crying in pain.

"**STOP IT!" ** Shouts Rodrigo

Babycakes looks up and biggmomma stops pounding Xiomara in her face.

"Xiomara, I have had enough, please leave right now." Hisses Rodrigo

"I'm not leaving without you Rodrigo, I love you." Exclaims Xiomara

"You say you love me but you paid Demetrius to marry biggmomma and take her and babycakes away from here and then when that didn't work you told Demetrius to by her land and for what because you love me, that's not love that obsession. Snarls Rodrigo

"I did what I did because you promises to always love me and take of care of me and the boys, Rodrigo." Exclaims Xiomara

"Yes I did promise you that a long time ago but that was before I thought you died and before I fell in love with biggmomma and that is why I made the choice that I did when I left with you, I was thinking about that promise bit I was so miserable without biggmomma that is why I lied to you everyday telling you I was going to work when actually I was in the far field watching biggmomma work and babycakes play." Says a dejected Rodrigo

"You lied to me just so you could see your old broken down mare and your little bitch of a daughter." Hisses Xiomara

Biggmomma looks at Xiomara, "Thank you for the compliment about my daughter she gets it from me."

"Rodrigo, you were watching me from the far field." Exclaims biggmomma

"Yes, my love I was." Replies Rodrigo

Xiomara stares at Rodrigo "Please don't call her my love."

"Well Xiomara that is what she is" looking lovingly at biggmomma

"Is that where you went every day babycakes?" asks biggmomma

"Yes it is momma." Cries babycakes

"I oughta tan you hide for not tell me." Scolds Biggmomma

"Please don't be mad at girlie pie I asked her to not say anything." Replies Rodrigo

"Why, Rodrigo?" asks biggmomma

"Because I didn't know if you would accept me back, I know you stepped aside and never put any pressure on me to come back to you, you let me make my own decision." Sighs Rodrigo

"Rodrigo, my love, I gave you up because I love you." Cries biggmomma

"Well isn't this just so peachy snarls Xiomara. Biggmomma I have a piece of paper that you should see."

"What kind of paper is it Xiomara?" asks biggmomma

"Demetrius told you that he sold your land back to the back, well guess what he sold it to me instead and as of now you are trespassing on my property." Hisses Xiomara

"**WHAT!** You can't do this Xiomara I want allow it." Growls Rodrigo

"Well Rodrigo come home with me and biggmomma can have her land back. Hisses Xiomara

"Xiomara,that is blackmail." Hisses Rodrigo

"Blackmail is such an ugly word; let's just say it's an investment in me and the boy's future." Snarls Xiomara

"Ok, Xiomara you win." A dejected biggmomma replies

"No, my love you can't give into her." Exclaims Rodrigo

"What else is there to do Rodrigo?" cries biggmomma

"I don't know, my love." Whispers Rodrigo

Biggmomma lets Xiomara up.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses, now here is the paper to the mortgage." Snarls Xiomara

"Come Rodrigo it's time to go home." Replies Xiomara

Rodrigo looks at biggmomma both with tears streaming down their faces.

"Biggmomma I will always love you until my dying day," cries Rodrigo

"And I too Rodrigo but for now his is the only thing to do." Cries biggmomma

Babycakes hugs her daddy.

"I love you daddy." Cries babycakes

"I love you to girlie pie." Cries Rodrigo

Rodrigo kisses biggmomma lovingly on the lips and whispers I love you, my love and turns to leave.

Xiomara, remember I have his heart and love, what do you have?" snarls biggmomma

Rodrigo smiles, "we also have fate, my love."

**A/N: Here's the second chapter to my story please read and review.**


End file.
